


Of Lightning Bolts, Half Ghosts & Time Pieces

by TwinKats



Series: Half Ghosts, Time & Magic [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinKats/pseuds/TwinKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Boredom & Clockwork. // Boredom & Clockwork don't mix very well; this is something Danny is just now learning. It all involves adoption, an unknown twin, and a hidden community. Oh, Clockwork too, of course. // HP&DP crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead

_Chapter One_   
**Dead**

He groaned as he came back to the world of the waking. His whole body ached and his head throbbed crazily as he blinked his eyes open slowly. He could barely make out white walls and beds in hazy vision. The Hospital Wing? He let out a slight groan and shifted.

Only to faceplant on cold, hard stone.

"Ow..." he mumbled, reaching one hand up to grasp the bed sheets. His other hand joined the first and he slowly pulled himself up until he was standing, wobbly. Why did it feel like he hadn't used his legs in _centuries_?

With a slight shake of his head ( _ooh, that hurt..._ ) he slowly started to weakly (and apparently his movements were drunkenly too, though how he knew was a mystery) make his way across the room. If he remembered right there should be a bathroom (and if his mind werent so fogged he'd wonder how he knew this in the first place) right _there_.

He smacked into the door. Of course it was there.

Grunting he pushed the door open and stumbled inside, making his way over towards the sink (with convienent mirror) on unsteady legs. Really, when was the last time he'd used his legs...? It was then that the miraculous strength he'd had in his legs gave out and he came crashing down into the sink.

He was barely able to keep himself standing, half slumped over the sink clutching it tightly in his hands, gritting his teeth. His eyes slid shut as he tried to correct his stance, focusing on getting his legs to work for him again and forcing the throbbing in his head back. Once he was sure he could stand (albeit with vicarously leaning against the sink) he raised his head toward the mirror and opened glowing, red, pupil-less eyes once more and stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Dumbledore has some explaining to do."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was up in his office checking and re-checking several gadget's and correspondances. It had only been an hour since young Harry Potter had collapsed, screaming, and then appeared changed. The implications worried the Headmaster and, deep in his gut, he had a bad feeling on where the source originated.

So the minute he'd help insured that the young Potter was placed on the bed, wards set up to let them know when he was waking and moving about, Dumbledore had raced back to his office. He fire called Remus and asked the were for help in checking up on a person in the states, wanting to be sure his gadgets and correspondences were correct.

After all there was only one explanation, truly, for what had happened to Harry Potter, and Albus Dumbledore was worried what the repurcussions of this would be.

* * *

He'd remained in the bathroom for quite some time scrutinizing his face and clothing with a critical eye. Apparently his own appearance had shifted from the black haired, black robed teen. His hair was snow white, his eyes pupil-less, glowing red, and his skin so pale it was almost tinted blue, which was disturbing as he was naturally quite pale.

The scar that had marred his forehead above his brow had seemingly shifted to arch through his eye, ending on his cheek. He had the distinct impression that this scar had never existed before on this face and that whatever Voldemort had done had not only scarred him physically but also on his _soul_. It was a frightening prospect.

He seemed to have been redressed in blue colored leggings with a purple tunic and darker purple cloak around his shoulders. The ends of said cloak appared to just now starting to frey. This, again, he felt was a new development and the possibilities it heralded outright _terrified_ him.

Still, the changes of his own features wasn't that off-putting. What _was_ off-putting were the voices he was sure he was hearing, and the features of someone who _looked so similar_ to himself that he swore he should know. This person he could see but not see was struggling with some sort of aftermath of an accident.

 _"Ugh...my head feels like it went through a round in the blender with ectoplasm."_

 _"Gosh, are you sure you're really okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"_

 _"Sam--"_

 _"Two, **again**. And I'm fine, Sam, really. Except that my hairs white, and my eyes green, oh and the fact that **I'm floating off the ground!** "_

 _"Well how was I supposed to know they'd put the on switch on the inside!?"_

 _"They're my parents! My apprehension should've been obvious! And I really didn't know they did that either but I probably should have."_

 _"Yeah, man, you should have. Now you're like...well..."_

 _"Dead, Tuck? I wouldn't have guessed! Except that I'm **floating!** "_

 _"Danny calm down! We'll figure something out like...think not-happy thoughts?"_

 _"Sam! Not helping!"_

He felt a laugh creep up out from his chest and within seconds he was chuckling to an almost full blown guffaw. Dead! That was a good one! He was no more a ghost than he was a human! No, the boy was a halfa now and his dest--

He stilled, eyes widening in response to his own thoughts. He tilted his head, thinking, lips moving silently, before he shrugged it off. Whatvever it was he wasn't meant to know, not yet at least. Maybe later it would come back to him.

Nodding to himself he started to leave the bathroom when a scream tore from the Hosptial Wing. It ripped up his spine and without thinking he found himself racing towards the noise, frantic.

Oh. It was just Madam Pomfrey. Now why was she looking at him like that...?

* * *

Poppy had entered her Hospital Wing to check up on Harry Potter with a sigh; she was sure by now the boy would be up and awake, ranting about his change of features, but the wards hadn't even _beeped_ they were so silent. Poor boy must really be out of it after that nasty shock he recieved.

It was for these very thoughts that when she saw the empty bed Poppy Pomfrey screamed.

 _Harry Potter was missing!_

...no, wait, there he was in the Teachers Bathroom. She calmed instantly and returned to staring furiously at him. Honestly! How did he get around Albus' wards? She huffed and pointed back to the bed with a narrow eyed glare.

"What are you doing up, Mr.?" she demanded, one hand on her hip the other still pointing to the bed. "You've had a nasty shock to your system and you need bedrest!"

Harry glanced at the bed with his now pupil-less red eyes (Poppy would admit that while unusual it seemed to actually fit the boy instead of make him seem like an evil reincarnation of You-Know-Who) before turning said eyes on her. They were definitely his eyes, the knowing look was still quite visible there.

"I feel as if I haven't used my legs for days, Madam," he replied, lifting an eyebrow. "Just how long have I been unconscious?"

Poppy frowned and waved her wand at the boy while replying, "Only an hour and what do you mean...now that's odd...." The Healer frowned at her wand and then at Harry when no response seemed to have been made.

"You won't get any response or reaction to spells when I'm like this," Harry murmured, wobbly making his way to the bed. He collapsed upon it while Poppy just seemed to stare at him.

"And why ever not, Mr. Potter?" she demanded.

"Because like this I am quite literally _dead_ ," was the blunt reply.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey crashed into the closest bed with a faint, "Oh dear..."

Harry just sent her his common slight half-smirk in reply, features radiating pure (fake) innocence.

"Oh you didn't know? So sorry."

 _Only_ Harry Potter, Poppy mused as she struggled to regain her breathing. _Only_ Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I would've added more to this but I've been coming up with a block on how to literally continue this chapter without make it seem like it jerks around too much so I'm ending it here. Next chapter you'll get some answers for sure.  
> Like why this happened to Harry at the exact same time as Danny, what Dumbledore is keeping secret, and a whole bunch of other things. Sorta.  
> Yeah. Enjoy for now! Oh and I pretty much gave away a major secret in this chapter so don't go all pissy. It was for a good cause. You won't find out everything really until a bit later. The why's will remain unclear--or more exactly you'll learn why but not the mechanics behind it....yeah. Like I said: enjoy.


	2. Answers

_Chapter Two_   
**Answers**

It took about another hour of Madam Poppy Pomfrey trying valiantly not to freak out before Dumbledore was brought down to the Hospital Wing, sweating. Of course the sight Dumbeldore was treated to was not what he expected to see.

A changed Harry laughing uproarisly besides the cautiously grinning Weasley Twins.

"And-And-And then..." Harry was trying to get out, wheezing slightly (although Dumbledore wondered how as Poppy claimed that like this Harry was a _ghost_ ) "then...he finally changed back but was caught by his _sister_ tied up on the bed struggling with Tucker holding his feet down and Sam with her breasts in his face!"

Harry fell into laughter again and the Twins just blinked before chuckling nervously with thier friend.

"Sounds like it happens often," George almost asked to which Harry shook his head, laughter dying down.

"I wouldn't say that before these would be common experiences," the teen hedged slightly.

"Now...?" Fred asked.

"Maybe," Harry replied, a secret smile stretching across his lips.

By now Dumbledore was feeling a bit faint, but he shouldered on and cleared his throat. The Weasley Twins jumped but Harry didn't so much as twitch, his secret smile instantly morphing into a half-smirk.

"Professor," he greeted calmly before turning his (inhuman) eyes towards the elderly male. They were piercing as he asked, "It is good to see that you are finally ready to explain what you believe has happened."

"Yes, well..." Dumbledore couldn't deny that those were Harry Potter's eyes, the knowing look was a dead give away. The elderly man cleared his throat again and stared, "Perhaps Messers Wea--"

"They stay."

"But--" Harry just stared pointedly and Dumbledore sighed. "Very well then. Where to start..."

"The Prophecy," Harry stated bluntly.

Dumbledore frowned, "Right...Merlin's Prophecy." Harry's eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't say anything. Dumbledore sucked in a deep breath before he started speaking in almost a lecturing tone.

"At the end of Merlin's reign he gathered all the Magicals and his good friend King Arthur together. There he foretold what later became known as Merlin's Prophecy," Dumbledore paused before continuing, "You must understand that at the time this was very unusual, especially for which in the way Merlin gave his prophecy for you see...he said it in Modern English."

The Weasley Twins gaped appropriately while Harry just stared at Dumbledore with all-knowing eyes, silently prompting him to continue.

"Yes, well..." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Merlin said, and I quote 'I'll be back, bitches. In the future, like from the Terminator. In fact I'll be my own grandchild or something, but that's not the point. The point is there is _nothing_ you clotpoles can do about it! Seriously! You're all screwed if you think you can boss my reincarnation around. Literally. And I'll know if you try, that means you Albus Percivial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,' ah..." here Dumbledore winced slightly as the Twins now joined Harry in narrowing their eyes. He coughed sightly, a blush tinging his cheeks.

"That wasn't all," Harry said.

"Yes, quite right..." Dumbledore cleared his throat before saying, "Merlin did say one last thing... 'Note to self: shake the thermos severely when I finally get home again' No one understands quite what he meant..." Dumbledore trailed off as Harry grinned quite visciously.

 "Oh Dan~" he cheerfully whistled slightly and Dumbledore winced again.

"Who is...Dan?" he asked, hesitantly, and Harry frowned.

"Don't know yet," the ghost uttered finally. "But I will. Eventually. Now..." the frown turned back into a half-smirk, "when were you going to tell me about young Daniel?"

"Ah..." Dumbledore glanced at the glaring Weasley Twins to the half-smirking young currently ghost Potter.

Albus Dumbledore did the only sensible thing at that moment: he got the hell out of dodge.

...

It took a while, with a few distractions of Harry getting more images/sounds from Danny's end and having to retell them once his laughter had subsided enough, but eventually Harry had finally done with he'd ask the Twins' help for.

He changed back.

Now once more Harry Potter he set was able to leave the Hospital Wing. Almost instantly he, along with the Twins, sought out their group and they quickly congregated into the Room of Requirement. The group, with little talking, seated themselves at the round table that the Room had provided and turned to Harry questioningly.

"What happened," Ron demanded, face set in stone.

Harry didn't respond at first, his face oddly blank. After a minute however he looked over each person in the room and proceeded to talk, "I had the unfortunate luck to be the target of a large backlash of energies created from an accident in another country."

All of the kids immediately began to speak up, wanting to _know_ what energies and what happened but they silenced as Harry's gaze crossed the room again.

"I'm perfectly well," Harry stated. "Nothing is wrong with me. In fact everything is _right_." Harry glanced around the room again. "This was an unexpected accident however I know that it happened for a reason. What that reason is I'll know with _time_. For now I need to focus on mastering my new...gifts. Thankfully I have a...guide of sorts to help me."

"What are you saying?" Neville asked.

Harry frowned slightly before asking the group as a whole, "What do you know, except the Weasley's, about Twin Bonds?"

"Twin children are inherently connected to one another," Hermione began calmly. "Even muggle twin children have some form of bond between the two, although not many recognize it. For magical children or children of magical lineage the bond is tangible. If a life changing action happens to one twin the theory says it will back...lash...oh."

Harry half-smiled this time and nodded, "Exactly. I have a younger twin brother, and this new gift...is a result of an accident he had."

"Dumbledore knew?" Ginny asked softly and Harry nodded again.

"Correct."

Pavarti, Padme, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Dennis, Luna and Colin exchanged glances before Seamus spoke up, almost hesitantly.

"What are ya goin' ta do, mate?"

Harry raised his gaze to the ceiling, his half-smile turning into a half-smirk, as he replied, "Is it not obvious?" He lowered his gaze to the group once more, half-smirk widening almost inhumanely as his eyes began to _glow_. "I'm going to find him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, you read that right. Twin.  
> Now what is going to happen...? Well, we'll see. We'll see.  
> And I apologize for the shortness, again. At least the pace for the story should pick up now!  
> For the Anon. Reviewers on FFN of the previous chapter this is my response:  
> Person who did not leave a single name: nope, that is not what Clockwork is doing. Danny is perfectly fine.  
> Jen: Thank you for letting me know about the possible spelling mistake. I'll be looking that up here soon XD I was just guessing but what little I can remember of French.


	3. And the World Goes Round

_Chapter Three_   
**And the World Goes Round**

Harry was frustrated. Really frustrated. It had been a month since he discovered Daniel and he was _no closer to finding his twin brother!_ It was frustrating! Degrading! Annoying!

Yes, the formerly unruffable Harry Potter was _extremely_ annoyed beyond all reason. Not even the antics Daniel got up to could pull him down from his simmering rage anymore.

Not even--wait, what was that?

Harry frowned, tilted his head slightly, and then blinked.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Fred and George looked at the group and then back to Harry and winced.

* * *

Harry had, thankfully, after weeks returned to his natural contentance. It had taken a lot of work on their group's part to stop him in his down times from outright attacking Dumbledore. The times where he burst into laughter weren't always great either. They usually had to stop him laughing and get him to tell them what was so funny.

Apparently Daniel was starting his career as a hero and kept getting into all kinds of trouble. The fact that Harry was laughing the group decided was a good thing. The bad thing was that it made Harry's want to find him stronger. Meanwhile all of Hogwarts noticed a shift in the group dynamics.

Fred and George Weasley appeared to have replaced Ron, Hermione, in position while, much like second year, Neville began taking charge a bit more. Harry was never left alone and almost always was taken to being escorted by one of the two sets of twins. The group had discovered that having another twin seemed to help stabalize the bond Harry had with Daniel. In turn this toned down the rare times where Harry fell into one of the two slumps.

No one really understood why Harry would be found cursing the existance of being a twin occasionally but many guessed it had to do with the unraveling of his normally unravel-able exterior. The mutterings about Time were new though.

Still the days had come and gone, Harry regaled the group with tales of Danny getting into trouble. Fighting the Lunch Lady, Dora, Skulker (which Harry happily told everyone that yes, he was overcompensating _a lot_ ), Technus (to which Harry mumbled something about hypocrites), the Box Ghost--all the way to the fights with Plasmius.

Although no one mentions the Plasmius fights because for some reason that causes Harry to twitch almost uncontrollably while muttering about committing bloody murder under his breath. And something about shaking a thermos, but that had been normal for years really.

The days had come and gone seemingly quickly; the Goblet of Fire had been released at the end of September and now, on October 31st, was about to spew out the names of the contestants for the Tournament. The 'Potter Entourage' were nervous. This was another prime example of the 'let's kill Harry!' game that many Dark Wizards had started since first year.

Granted Harry himself seemed a bit pre-occupied, a constant half-smirk on his lips and his gaze _elsewhere_. No one was clearly home which was a glaring sign to thier little group. Harry was _seeing_ Daniel again. Granted just _what_ Daniel could be getting up to the night of Halloween was questionable, but it was something. The group knew they'd find out eventually.

With the evenings feast coming to a close the Goblet of Fire was wheeled (yes, wheeled, ironically) up before the Head Table. Dumbledore stood and tapped his Goblet, calling attention of the whole school. Minus Harry who was still, mentally, elsewhere.

He missed the announcements for the Beauxbatons champion (Fluer), the Durmstrang champion (Krum), and even the Hogwarts champion (Cedric) although he did clap for that one along with everyone else. In fact so out of it was Harry that he missed his own name being called.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore hollered again. Fred and George exchanged glances, sighed, and hauled Harry up. Together they frog-marched the seemingly brainless teen up to the Headmaster who frowned.

"Harry?" he questioned.

"Where do you want us," Fred started.

"To take him?" George finished.

"Is he...alright?" Dumbledore asked, warily eyeing the blank eyed boy.

"He's fine," George waved a hand dismissively.

Dumbledore sighed, pointed to a small door that led to the ante-chamber and mumbled, "Through there please."

The twins nodded and calmly forg-marched Harry through the door.

* * *

The ensuing outrage that followed the announcement of Harry being a Tri-Wizard champion was expected. What was not expected was for Harry to suddenly burst out into laughter. The Weasley twins exchanged glances and sighed.

"'Eadmaster 'e is obviously disturbed!" Madam Maxine shouted as Harry's laughter began to quell.

 _"Madam I assure you I am not 'disturbed',"_ the young Potter replied in fluent French. _"In fact if you will kindly sit down I can explain what has happened to a degree."_

"Harry, my boy, that is not--" Dumbledore started but froze when Harry turned _glowing red tinged_ green eyes in his direction. "Ah, nevermind..."

"Dumbledore! You dare let a student--" Karkoroff roared and Harry sighed, closing his eyes as if to ask for strength.

A second later two glowing rings wrapped themselves around him and Harry stood (on weak legs; really, when _was_ the last time he'd use these things??) before the group which had silenced in the moment of his change.

"Now you will _be quiet_ and listen to me, am I understood?"

"Now see here--"

" _TIME OUT!_ "

* * *

He had honestly no real idea why he froze time in that room except that he was feeling greatly annoyed and needed a minute to think. It had nothing to do with the occupants of the room and everything to do with Daniel. Sort of.

Okay so they were annoying him with thier posturing! It wasn't his fault he looked like a fourteen year old boy! Ignoring the fact the he _was_ a fourteen year old boy. That wasn't the problem. No, the problem was that he _knew_ what had happened he just needed to silence the bastards long enough to _explain_.

Oh. That would've been a good idea from the start, wouldn't it.

Sighing to himself he calmly roused Fred and George from the freeze and stated, "Silence them would you?"

The Twins grinned and quickly shot off several silencers. He gave his customary half-smirk and time suddenly righted itself with blissful silence.

"Thank you," Clockwork (hm, he _liked_ that name...) intoned to the Twins before turning back towards his...ah _prey_ was such a strong word....

* * *

It had taken a few hours, several Oaths, but finally things continued on as normal as one could get. Granted Harry (and the Twins) now had a wary eye on Moody if only because something about _that_ Oath bothered him. He wasn't sure what about the Oath bothered him (seeing as a majority of his senses appeared overloaded in ghost form versus his human form) but he just _knew_ there was something off.

The Twins agreed.

Now, after that meet and greet had finally passed on (into its own afterlife, he mused with a half-smirk) the entourage was gathered once more in the Room of Requirement to discuss a serious (in Harry's mind at least) topic.

"I've decided that my ghost form shall be called Clockwork."

Of course not _everyone_ agreed with Harry on the seriousness of the topic.

"I thought we agred that Time Piece was a good idea?" Fred _almost_ pouted.

Harry winced, "No. Just...no."

 _Except_ for the Weasley Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I really couldn't help myself in adding that last part in XD Really. So you guys got a slightly longer chapter this time around. Bravo! I'm trying to speed things up but...my head just wants to plop things out at random apparently. Hopefully I'll be able to skim over the rest of the year in the next chapter, although at this rate I might just end up doing one chapter per major event of the school year.  
> Meaning one for the first task, one for Yule, one for the second task, and one for the final task and then off to merry old meeting of Danny. Which, by the way, will be more crack I think. I've already have a few ideas on how Danny meets his twin brother....but you'll have to wait and see.  
> For now...sorry to be dragging this out. To be honest I usually rush things so I'm finding it very strange that I'm not rushing. It's unusual. Then again it might just be Clockwork or writing about Clockwork. He doesn't seem to like to rush.  
> Oh well. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter Four: Life Moves On

_Chapter Four_   
**Life Moves On**

After the debacle known as the Halloween feast (in which yes, Harry's entourage _did_ get the full story on what happened with Daniel) life in Hogwarts moved on. Oh sure, a great majority of the school started off thinking Harry had put his name in on purpose, but it didn't take _too_ long for Lavender and Pavarti to quash those rumors.

Mostly because the entire group knew that Harry had actually spent a majority of his waking hours trying to find ways of seeking out Daniel. Granted as that _wasn't_ a viable explanation at the time (though why Harry refused to say) they'd instead counteracted it with clear facts.

Basically they said that despite Harry's quesitonable sanity he has not once gone out of his way to seek trouble like this. It just happens to _find_ him. The Troll incident being one of many. And yes, even Harry's friends did question his sanity by the way. Harry never once complained nor noticed this fact, however.

It was all oddly familiar anyhow and as such didn't really bother the young Potter at all.

 _(in the Ghost Zone the Clockwork clone frowned slightly and found himself wondering, really, why all of the Ghost Zone thought him completely insane anyway)_

Either way things progressed rather normally from there, except when the Potter Stinks badges appeared. They were destroyed by the Hufflepuff's in a blind rage as soon as they started circulating. No one knew why, and Hufflepuff _wasn't_ explaining. Harry just smiled knowingly.

Of course the badges incident did not even come close to the debacle that was the Weighing of the Wands ceremony...

* * *

As was typical Harry was followed by one twin at all times, even in class. As such when the Hufflepuff boy appeared at Snape's door asking for Harry Potter to attend some 'champion thing' Pavarti stood with him, all ready to go.

Snape would have none of it.

"Really Professor you don't _understand-_ -" Pavarti was trying to explain without really explaining. Snape just sneered.

"Pavarti," Harry interrupted, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Pavarti turned towards her friend, biting her lip. "Don't worry, I'll be _fine_. You attend class."

Hesistantly the young witch nodded her head and giving her another smile, Harry left. Of course the Hufflepuff didn't notice that Harry had completely disappeared until _after_ they had arrived at the door.

Needless to say all of Hogwarts was abruptly in an uproar about the missing presence of the Boy-Who-Lived. Teachers hunted throughout the entire castle for him, even Rita buzzed around trying to get a scoop! Well, until she got covered in some sort of dungbomb-esque substance while in her animagus form that is. Either way eventually everyone they had to continue with the Ceremony one champion short.

Of course it was afterwards that Harry was discovered in ghostly form sitting on the roof staring at the sky, red eyes dulled.

"I refuse to meet Rita," was all he said the second he was found.

Rita didn't come back to Hogwarts after that.

* * *

Hagrid's attempt at getting Harry to discover what the first task ended before it even really began.

"I know," the young Potter uttered, lips tugging slightly upwards. Hagrid hadn't even gotten a chance to say a word yet.

"Well I err..."

His lips fully formed into his typical half-smirk as he walked away, adding in parting shot, "Why don't you invite Cedric instead...?"

Cedric later tapped him on the shoulder in the corridor and opened his mouth but Harry had calmly interrupted him with glowing eyes and tilted lips.

"I know," he said simply, and walked on.

* * *

November 24th, day of the first task, dawned without incident. All of the champions gathered in the tent and stood, nervous. Well all except one, Harry Potter, but that was a given really. Nothing ruffled Harry's feathers after all.

Except Daniel (and he _was_ muttering something mind controlling freaks) but they didn't know that.

No, while every champion but Harry Potter chewed nervously on their fingernails as one after another they left the tent Harry calmly leaned against the wall, eyes closed, head bowed, and arms and legs crossed. For all intents and purposes he appeared to be dozing.

Glowing eyes snapped open a fraction of a second just before his name called and with purposeful strides Harry walked calmly out of the tent. He continued walking all the way past the dragon, picked up the egg, and returned to his post outside the tent.

The entire crowd was silent as Harry, ever so calmly, entered the medical tent for examination.

It was then, of course, that the dragon went crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter but...really it was giving me problems. And I left it at a hanger but meh, I don't care. It's annoying me. I've been trying to write this for several days and it kept refusing to work! Eventually I took the blunt force method in hand a bit more firmly and...well, here's you finished product. Enjoy~ Also end of chapter/1st task takes place on "Control Freak" episode


	5. Ere Christmastime Comes

_Chapter Five_   
**Ere Christmastime Comes**

Harry sat on his favorite spot on the roof, once more in the form he had since dubbed Clockwork. Pupil-less red eyes gazed out at the expanse of Hogwarts, specifically down by the forest were, not that long ago, the dragon had raged.

His gaze almost calmly took in the torn earth, dirt strewn and flung every which way. Scorch marks littered trees, grass, and rocks alike. Timber lay in a crumbled mass spanning several _meters_. Hagrid's hut was no more.

As he stared at the wreckage left behind to fester he could see and _remember_ what had happened with acute clarity...

 _Harry had calmly entered the hut, body as relaxed as could be. The Judges and students were stone dead silent outside, unsure of what exactly had happened. Even Madam Pomfrey, who did a cursory check of him and shot him a rather dark smirk, having correctly guessed what he'd done, was eerily silent._

 _That was when the roar tore through the air. The earth shook and there was a great big **crack** that rang in the empty stillness and suddenly everything was moving. People were screaming, calls for the Dragon Handlers were shot out. Spellfire could be **felt** along with licking heat of a dragon's breath. Thundering footsteps and in a flurry of movement the entire tent was packed up and injured students carted off. _

_Harry found himself being jostled about in the strange crowd as the medical tent made their panicked way towards the castle. As he cleared the last piece of fabric he could see the cause of sudden terror._

 _The dragon had broken loose and was rampaging._

 _An icy chill wound its way down Harry's spine as he stared at the dragon that roared and thrashed; the nesting mother's tail whipped around, hitting panicked students back. Thankfully they were caught by more experienced adults who quickly began floating the injured back into the castle._

 _But Harry couldn't move; he was no longer being jostled about. He was rooted to the very spot, watching the dragon scream and breathe its fire and **rage**. The icy chill down his back grew stronger until it tightened around his chest painfully. _

_This was what he had been trying to avoid in the first place!_

 _Without even conscious thought Harry shifted and Clockwork rose up into the air, red eyes narrowed. His hands twitched, almost aching to wrap around the dragons neck and **snap** it. Such life should not be endangered this way and by his own actions...! _

_His eyes glowed and the world **stopped**..._

Clockwork closed his lids, burying his face into his knees. He needed the solitude, the silence. No one had known that it was he that stopped the rampage except for his group and the few adults that knew of his other form. Still yet the force to **shift** that behemoth into a state of sleep, and the sudden drive to _save_ the lives he'd endangered had taken it's toll.

Clockwork had collapsed afterward, falling to the ground and shifting back; the world now righted and safe. The rumors had started the next day, of how he'd _fainted_ at the sight of the rampaging dragon. Oh how he'd wanted to shut them up, to show them, tell them that it was not true. That he'd just saved their lives!

Such emotions however were unfamiliar to him. He'd never turly felt a burning desire to protect and save before-not even when he'd rescued Ginny! It was unsettling, the teen had decided, deeply and utterly unsettling.

And truly he didn't know why he'd done any of it in the first place.

* * *

It was the next day that Professor McGonagall had announced that the Yule Ball would take place on the twenty-fifth. Harry had initially not heard her, instead his mind entirely elsewhere. Or more correctly his mind was following Daniel through yet another adventure. This one involving bratty pirate ghosts.

Harry really didn't get what was so funny about 'booty' anyway.

That, however, didn't stop the teen from turning to Pavarti directly after McGonagall's announcement and asking, "Date?"

Pavarti actually half-smirked at the half-way gaze of Harry and uttered a simple, "Sure."

Harry promptly went back to eating, only to pause and say, "Hermione, Ron, together. No jealousy, thanks."

* * *

The rest of the few weeks before the ball were followed by intermittent furious outbursts from Harry but otherwise passed normally. Well that is unless one counts the first week were Harry was found grinning ear from ear at a set of news Hermione told him.

He now knew where Daniel was: Amity Park, Illinois.

This news was promptly tempered one week later when Harry became suddenly recluse, twitching heavily every now and then and muttering bloody murder about vampiric wannabe ghosts called Plasmius, evil alternate future's, meddling, and shaking a thermos. There was also a random mention of some sort of kiss and self-cest or twin-cest that the entire group decided not to mention.

Especially since how murderous Harry's eyes had gotten. They weren't just _glowing_ at that point, they were glowing _red_. A furious, bloody, murderous red.

 _(Clockwork gagged and rubbed at his mouth furious; he'd taken to having five showers a **day** since the INCIDENT trying his damndest to destroy the memory of **hot** lips on him and that **tongue**...) _

Harry almost threw up in the middle of potions quite randomly. He sort of just stilled before his hands raised to his mouth and he made this odd gagging sort of noise, whole body shuddering and jolting...

Yeah. No one brought it up, ever. Not on pain of bloody death.

If the way the weeks leading to the Yule holidays were any indication, Christmas...would prove to be Harry's most trying event, and not because of the Ball.

* * *

The day dawned rather normally, bright and early. Things white, cheerful, and _blinding_ but normal. The girl's were all giggling, the boys almost sullen or grinning goofily to themselves-except Harry, who was just Harry. From what anyone was able to gather Padme was going with Krum, as Hermione hooked up with Ron (finally, in everyone's opinion) Ginny was with Neville, Seamus taking Luna and Dean taking Lavender. Fred & George settled on Alicia and Angelina while Dennis and Colin Creevey opted to stay behind and enjoy the mostly empty house dormitory. That and they couldn't find girls old enough to take pity on them.

The day started out rather normal and remained that way until around midday. Then the rhyming started.

 _Rhyming._

Harry shuddered slightly, despite himself.

"You know I can't just wait until it's time!" Lavender cheerful regaled to their group.

"Exactly! I'll finally have him as _mine_ ," Hermione grinned, almost leering at Ron.

Harry was praying this was a temporary ocurrance. The rhyming, that is. Hermione with Ron was just...it would save them all headaches, of that the young Potter knew.

"Oh please like any of that matters!" Ginny scoffed. "Think of all the silver platters!"

"Gold cutlery and delicious food," Pavarti smiled.

"Don't forget your dancing _shoes_!" Padme almost _squealed_.

Harry swiftly stalked out of the common room. He needed away from this madness before he found himself rhyming too!

It was here the young Potter paused, eyes wide and jaw open. Somehow he just suddenly knew; the ball was rolling, the spell cast, and until the 'story' had reached its ending there was nothing he could do!

* * *

Neeldess to say that for the rest of the day Harry Potter was quite glum. He'd shuffled and mumbled his way through the halls, his shoulders right slumped. He did not look up, not once, at neither friend nor foe. Instead he cursed and mentally moaned his woe.

 _'This rhyming way of speaking as infected even my thinking!'_ he thought to himself. _'I must find a way to remedy this cursed day before I go completely insane!'_

And so he thought, and pondered, and wondered, but no answer was forthcoming. He was alone in a world that found itself unknowingly rhyming. For no one, not here, not there, found something strange _except_ for that one boy on who this was blamed.

"Wrecking a book Daniel, how stupid could you get!" Harry moaned to himself as he sat down in the Tower. "Can't you see past your own glower?"

Cursing and scowling the Potter boy _shifted_ and in his now ghostly form he lifted. Up into the air floating gentle as a breeze he settled himself on the roof with a sneeze.

"I hate this, this rhyming," he grumbled into his cape. "And with Ghost Writer writing there is no escape!"

Red eyes narrowed in anger and he bared his teeth; his head tilted back, his fury unleashed. With his hood pushed down and mouth opened wide, he roared out to the open sky:

"Do you hear me, Ghost Writer? _YOU SHALL PAY AND PAY DEARLY!_ _No one_ makes Clockwork _this weary!_ "

* * *

Teenaged and furious Clockwork was floating. He passed through doors and lairs with fists a-glowing. Eyes red murderous he made his way, with raged fueled intent to end this play. Upon reaching the doors of the chaotic library, the teen hybrid grinned quite daring.

"Oh Ghost Writer," he sang as he burst through the door, "I'm here to put an end to your horrible war!"

 _Ghost Writer paused, staring at the screen, horrified, and screeched, "WHAT?" The teenaged Clockwork grinned maliciously from the doorway, ignoring all the fighting, and leapt at the Ghost in the center of the room, hands squeezing around his neck._

 _"Ack!"_

"Die you stupid, rhyming old ghost!" Clockwork snarled in the Ghost Writer's ear. "You've ruined any of my _christmas cheer!_ "

Danny here paused, quite shocked to see his mentor. _("MENTOR?" Ghost Writer screeched)_

"Clockwork?" he asked for lack of witty banter.

It was then out of nowhere a second Clockwork appeared! Eyes narrowed he bypassed the younger ghosts here. He reached up and gripped the teenage Clockwork by the neck and pulled the struggling child away from the wreck. Ghost Writer weakly rubbed his throat, not in the least caring about his ruffled coat.

 _("WHAT?")_

"Ghost Writer you'll cease this uselesss nonsense," Clockwork uttered with boring red eyes, "or you'll see how much worse I can make _all_ your ghost lives." And then he turned towards the teen in his hand, still struggling quite futilely to break free and stand. "As for you, dear child, you must be getting back home. Is there not a prior engagement you must _be shown?_ "

A flick of his wrist sent the teen through a portal, and with a dark smirk Clockwork turned towards young Daniel.

"I would suggest learning the lesson your due, but to be entirely sure _find the words that make Ghost Writer blue._ "

With that Clockwork vanished and the world seemed to right. Ghost Writer kneeled on the ground, surprised at the sight. And then Danny grinned and opened his mouth; one word he said, just one, but it turned everything south.

"Orange."

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nothing rhymes with orange!" Ghost writer moaned._

* * *

An hour later Harry sighed in relief, a small grin on his lips.

"No more rhyming," he breathed out, grinning viciously. "And Ghost Writer won't know what'll hit him..."

Harry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...clone Clockwork too the rescue! 8D I had to change that episode. Really. And damn it if the rhyming doesn't get addicting as your writing it. Really it's like I have to switch part of my brain off to switch out of rhyming mode! You do not know how hard that is!
> 
> Well...yeah. Longer chapter. In the same day. Enjoy. Next chapter will definitely be second task and maybe third. We'll see.
> 
> Oh and the think about Clockwork up there with mentioning mouths and washing? Yeah, he had an unexpected molestation. Nothing else. He was just...kissed thoroughly and groped evilly and got freaked out. You'll see more of it if I ever get around to writing the oneshot. But don't worry! Clockwork shall remain painfully asexual in this, I think. I say that because what happened will sorta be one sided. I'm not pairing Clockwork with anyone, not Harry either really. I mean really Clockwork's sorta...emotionally inept there anyway 8D Merlin!Clockwork wasn't but it all depends on how one was raised.
> 
> In a loveless environment like the Dursley's and with what happened when Harry was a baby I'd think a bit more of Clockwork would bleed through into his personality unlike with Merlin. So yeah.
> 
> On another note you guys get to see just how being human also affects Clockwork above. Also how being twin brother to Danny too. Clockwork doesn't quite understand what's going on with himself, though. A tad bit of seriousness to compliment my silliness. Be thankful, it was surprising that any sort of seriousness appeared in this. Oh well.
> 
> Again, enjoy.
> 
> Episodes this chapter went through: Pirate Radio, The Ultimate Enemy, and obvious The Fright Before Christmas


	6. Bonds

_Prologue_   
**Bonds**

Hogwarts had been buzzing with the news of the Tri-Wizard Tournament since the start of the school year September 1st. The rumors and various schemes of entering that students had begun to cook up only grew more elaborate and wilder when the delegations from Beaubatons and Durmstrang arrived to settle in on the 14th.

Harry and his friends were quite content to stay as far from the rumors parading around all the Houses as they could. Today, like often this past week and previous school years when the gossip of the school grew too large to handle, Harry and his entourage were settled out by the small, lonely tree near the lake. The only tree that wasn't near the Forbidden Forest shoreline, which many had aptly named the Potter tree due to the strange attraction each generation of Potter seemingly held for it.

Harry himself was leaning against the trunk of the tree, going over his Defense notes with Hermione who sat right beside him in the shade. Ron was dozing off on Harry's right while Neville was tutoring Pavarti and Lavander in Herbology closer to the lake's edge. On the other side of the tree sat Ginny with Luna and the Creevey brothers. Dennis was getting help on his Potions work while the three second years were going over lecture notes from one of Harry's history lectures. Off to the side sat the Weasley Twins plotting something and nearby Ron sat Seamus and Dean playing Exploding Snap.

The rather large group of friends hadn't, of course, started out as friends from the very start, and for that reason there was a certain group dynamic that all of Hogwarts could tell was even followed. Harry was quite obviously the leader and glue that kept everyone close-nit and together. It was through him that any of them had become friends in the first place! Directly below in what could be dubbed the 'chain of command' was Ron, Hermione, and Neville who had been the first of Harry's age to even befriend the boy.

Harry remembered those moments fondly, back when he was a tiny eleven year old brimming with curiousity about this world he'd never even heard of! Granted a strange eleven year old, but while Harry's unique-Harry-ness as Fred & George once put it was a bit off-center the group wasn't really bothered by it anymore.

Ron had been the first to meet the young Potter, entering and sharing a compartment with him. When Neville and Hermione had droped by searching for a Toad Harry hadn't even glanced at them before uttering the Toad's location and then sending them a sort of half-smirk mixed with a grin and inviting them to sit down.

Hermione of course had launched into a full-blown resource mode the minute she learned Harry's name (Neville and Ron settled for gaping spetacularly for a minute) but Harry quickly put a stop to that. The foursome quickly settled down into a strange question and answer session afterward.

Lavender, Pavarti, Seamus and Dean were next to join the group, being in the current foursome's age. By mid-year the Gryffindor yearmates were all joining Harry out by the lake, listening to him retell tales he'd read in books from History. Many of the teachers, and even students, were surprised at the young Potter's knack for History and storytelling. These sessions quickly began to be rotated with Hermione tutoring Transfiguration, Neville Herbology, and Lavender and Pavarti Charms.

The Weasley Twins didn't join the group until towards the end of the school year.

Colin Creevey was next to join not-so-little group, telling tales about his brother Dennis and the excitement of being a wizard. The entire group felt for Colin when he'd been Petrified and had worked hard to discover the monster and help their slowly dwindling number. When it came out that Harry was a Parslemouth there was disension for about a day before the group seemed to re-right itself with Harry now as a deputy and Neville as the lead showboat. They didn't try to squash the rumors of Harry going dark but instead counteract them with Lavender, Pavarti, and occasionally Padme's help.

Through the middle of Harry's second year Luna Lovegood had joined the group. Harry had taken the strange young girl under his wing, shielding and protecting her from the cruelty of her own House. The small Ravenclaw had been brought to his attention by the ever elusive Padme Patil.

That year came to a close with a young Ginny Weasley joining into the foray.

To Hogwarts as a whole the group seemed to settle after that. No new students appared to join in, except this year when young Dennis Creevey showed up for his first year of Hogwarts. He was quickly pulled into the Potter fold.

Now it was the Tri-Wizard Tournament taking place at Hogwarts. Beaubatons and Durmstrang were settling in and settling down for the long haul as preperations for the Goblit of Fire to be lit at the end of the month were being made; rules and guidelines for the Tournament were being finalized as well.

All in all it was a very hectic start for a school year, and with all the gossip and chatter going around Harry's group had taken to spending time in the warm Autumn weather out by the lake.

The day itself, a Friday, was very peaceful. Beaubaton's and Durmstrang students were milling about the grounds with others from Hogwarts, relaxing during their breaks. The sun was partially shining and the air was at the perfect temperature. Not too hot nor too cold, but just right to relax in. An occasional breeze shifted through, almost lazily. However there was a thin layer of anticipation hanging in the air, as if waiting for something. It could have been the fact that it was Hermione's birthday, and that she was now fifteen. Or it could have been something else entirely.

Which was why, as it was nearing time for the Gryffindor fourth years to be packing for Charms, it was so surprising when the peaceful air was broken rather abruptly by a crack of thunder followed by a hoarse scream.

* * *

Harry had just started to pack away his papers when the first shudder hit him. It was almost as if he had been lightly zapped by a pleasant, tingling feeling. That light jolt, however, quickly turned into a raging torrent. The fourteen year old boy gripped his stomach, grit his teeth, and curled in on himself. By this point his entire group of friends had realized something was wrong.

Neville had barked out quick orders for the younger years to get a teacher. Colin, Dennis, and Ginny immediately raced off. Luna stood frozen, staring at the young Potter with wide and almost unseeing eyes. Ron was jolted awake by Seamus and Dean who were then told to get Madam Pomfrey; the Weasley Twins were setting up small wards around the area by now while Ron, Hermione and Nevilled tried to get close to their friend but something (a crackling, glowing, green energy) appeared to be holding them back.

Lavender and Pavarti quickly began helping the Weasley Twins in setting up a perimeter, waiting with bated breath for a teacher, _anyone_ , to arrive.

That was when the first scream tore through the air, quickly followed by another and another until it was just one continuous yell. The sky above seemed to almost mimic Harry's pain as the clouds began to darken and thunder roared above.

The teacher's, thankfully, finally arrived just as Harry's eyes rolled up and the crackling green energy around him, obscuring him, began to die down. Only, as the last vestiges keeping the group away from Harry vanished, it didn't seem to be Harry collapsed, unconscious, and _smoking_ on the ground.

In Amity Park a young Danny Fenton was just stumbling out of the Fenton Ghost Portal, smoking and twitching, but looking none worse for wear. That was except for the white hair, glowing green eyes, and inverted jumpsuit....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, you guys read that first bit right. So for those of you who are wondering this is the start of the sequel to Boredom & Clockwork. You can probably guess just what is going on. For others who were wanting a fully written out Merlin and Danny Phantom crossover, sorry. I will however contain references to things that happened in this! And who knows, I may write one eventually.  
> And there will be other minor crossovers too, if you really must know.  
> Also for the changes to the Harry Potter fandom don't worry. I'll probably be posting up a drabble/snippet series about this versions Harry's life and times at Hogwarts up until this point. Also Amity Park and the Danny Phantom characters won't be showing up for a while yet. It'll be a bit of a slow start.  
> For those also who want to know timeline facts here they are:  
> I've shifted the Harry Potter universe to be more in tune with the Danny Phantom one.  
> The timeline for Danny Phantom that I've settled on choosing is as follows:  
> Mystery Meat takes place October 19th 2005; the accident has been placed on September 19th 2005. I've decied on the year 2005 for the sstart of Danny Phantom because of one scene in the show that takes place in later episodes that I guestimated would be in the year 2006. If you want an exact reference drop a review and I'll give it to you.  
> The episode Master of All Time is when I consider the start of Danny's summer vacation to take place. This is in the year 2006.  
> That is, quite literally, all you need to know Danny Phantom wise as any point after Master of All Time can be considered AU. The Harry Potter universe is entirely AU. Ages and dates have been shifted to accomadate with the change in year. I am however actually keeping the calendar style of the year 1994 for Harry Potter just because it's easier than re-fitting everything to 2006 calender which I would have to hunt one down while meanwhile I have a ready-made fan 1994 HP calender. You choose the lesser of two evils there....on that note birthdays and such are changed as follows:  
> Hermione September 19th 1990  
> Harry July 31st 1991  
> Ron March 1st 1991  
> Neville July 30th 1991  
> Ginny August 11th 1992  
> Fred & George April 1st 1989  
> These are the ones you should note. Every other Harry Potter character will follow their example. Basically up the date by 11 years. Danny, Tucker and Sam are 14. Jazz is 16. Those ages remain the same.  
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, you guys read that first bit right. So for those of you who are wondering this is the start of the sequel to Boredom & Clockwork. You can probably guess just what is going on. For others who were wanting a fully written out Merlin and Danny Phantom crossover, sorry. I will however contain references to things that happened in this! And who knows, I may write one eventually.  
> And there will be other minor crossovers too, if you really must know.  
> Also for the changes to the Harry Potter fandom don't worry. I'll probably be posting up a drabble/snippet series about this versions Harry's life and times at Hogwarts up until this point. Also Amity Park and the Danny Phantom characters won't be showing up for a while yet. It'll be a bit of a slow start.  
> For those also who want to know timeline facts here they are:  
> I've shifted the Harry Potter universe to be more in tune with the Danny Phantom one.  
> The timeline for Danny Phantom that I've settled on choosing is as follows:  
> Mystery Meat takes place October 19th 2005; the accident has been placed on September 19th 2005. I've decied on the year 2005 for the sstart of Danny Phantom because of one scene in the show that takes place in later episodes that I guestimated would be in the year 2006. If you want an exact reference drop a review and I'll give it to you.  
> The episode Master of All Time is when I consider the start of Danny's summer vacation to take place. This is in the year 2006.  
> That is, quite literally, all you need to know Danny Phantom wise as any point after Master of All Time can be considered AU. The Harry Potter universe is entirely AU. Ages and dates have been shifted to accomadate with the change in year. I am however actually keeping the calendar style of the year 1994 for Harry Potter just because it's easier than re-fitting everything to 2006 calender which I would have to hunt one down while meanwhile I have a ready-made fan 1994 HP calender. You choose the lesser of two evils there....on that note birthdays and such are changed as follows:  
> Hermione September 19th 1990  
> Harry July 31st 1991  
> Ron March 1st 1991  
> Neville July 30th 1991  
> Ginny August 11th 1992  
> Fred & George April 1st 1989  
> These are the ones you should note. Every other Harry Potter character will follow their example. Basically up the date by 11 years. Danny, Tucker and Sam are 14. Jazz is 16. Those ages remain the same.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
